Rise of House Valkorian
by JaesonBelaerys2000
Summary: Hadrian Valkorian (Harry Potter) and his family have awoken from there deep sleep in the ruins of one of the great cities of Valyria. With them comes the return of the Dragons and magic to the lands of Westeros and Essos. They will bring about the start of a golden age for house Targaryen and all of the seven kingdoms. Lannister bashing, Robert bashing.
1. Prologue

**The rise of house valkorian**

 **Prologue**

It has been over 400 years since the doom of valyria and the once great empire of the dragon lords and their dragons came to an end. However a small group of valyrian's survived. This was the dragon lord house Targaryen and their sworn vassal houses velaryon and celtigar. Then just 100 years after the doom Aegon Targaryen and his two-sister wives Rheanys and Visenya conquered the 7 kingdoms of Westeros with the North and Dorne being the only kingdoms that weren't defeated by the Targaryen's and their dragons. 300 years have passed since Aegons conquest and over time Westeros has seen a few mad kings and a few great kings but now the current king aerys Targaryen or as known by all of Westeros (the mad king). That is why all of Westeros has placed their hope and prayers on the king's eldest son and heir prince Rheagar Targaryen who is a humble and gentle prince who cares for his family and all of his future people. But that is all about to change as deep in the ruins of the once great freehold of Valyria a black castle remains standing with runes glowing all along the walls. In a room in the tallest tower of the castle a young man with high cheek bones and short silver/gold hair suddenly takes a deep breath as he awakes from a 400 year stasis sleep. The great dragon lord house of Valkorian has awakened.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

In the once great city of valyria a few large castle's remains standing whereas most of the others have burnt down or collapsed. In one of the largest castle's made of black stone. In a single room in the tallest tower of the castle a young man sits up coughing after taking a deep breath for the first time in over 400 years. After getting over his cough fit the young man looks around and after spotting a large mirror slowly rises and begins to walk towards the mirror. Looking in the mirror the young man takes in his appearance. Short silver/gold hair rest on his head with deep violet eyes stare back. The man smiles and then looks around the room and notices a figure lying on the bed next to where he had just spent the last 400 years in a deep sleep. Walking over to the bed he studies the young woman who looks only 8 and 10 name days old. She has long wavy silver hair and is wearing a lavender coloured dress with a smile on her face as she remains asleep. The man suddenly started groaning as his head was suddenly assaulted by images that he then realised were memories. His name is Hadrian Valkorian. He was heir to the house Valkorian, one of the 40 dragon lord houses. He remembered his mother Haleana Valkorian nee peverell, father Daerion Valkorian, little sister Adeana. He then remembered the ground shaking and fire falling from the sky and dragons attempting to fly away. Then he remembered them. His love. Seleana Valkorian nee Targaryen. His wife and mother of his son Adrian valkorian.

Staring down at her he suddenly remembered that he needed to wake her up and search for the rest of his family. Grabbing a knife laying on the table beside the bed. He sliced the knife across his palm and allowed his blood to drip on the runes surrounding the bed and willed the magic in the runes drawn by his own mother's blood to wake his love from her slumber.

Stepping back he watched the runes glow brightly and then fade. He watched as the young woman slowly coughed and sat up. Silver hair cascaded down the woman's back and shoulders like a waterfall. Her beautiful lilac eyes searched the room and the moment her eyes found his, they froze. Silence. The woman then launched herself off the bed and into his arms.

They stared at one another and then she leaned onto her toes and kissed him. The kiss was not forceful or small but one full of love and passion.

"Hadrian, my love" her kind and angelic voice that he had missed so much sounded through the room. He sighed.

"You have no idea how much I missed this and not being able to hold you or touch you" he sighed in content. Then leaning back. "Are you ok" he asked her. She smiled brightly at him.

Then it was gone as she suddenly froze staring at something over his shoulder. Following her gaze, he too froze for a moment and then slowly walked towards the only window in the room to see only smoke and fire outside. He could see from the window that the rest of the castle looked to still be intact and he could also see from the walls surround in the castle that the wards that were created by his mother were protecting the whole castle and its grounds.

Looking at Seleana who looked worried. He nodded.

"Let's go find our family". He remembered his mother telling him and his wife that she needed to put them to sleep and not to worry as she was putting Adeana and Adrian and the whole family to sleep. They searched the whole part of the castle were the family lived and found nothing but the skeleton of a slave who's skull was struck by a falling piece of the ceiling.

The only other place that he could think of that his family could go to for safety was the family vault under the mountain there castle was built and as it had protections in it that have been around for thousands of years.

Moving along the halls Hadrian and Seleana tried to see if there was anyone else still in stasis, but they found no one. They found the double doors that lead into the cavern that lead down to the vaults entrance. The walls were glowing with the same runes on the walls around the whole castle. The entrance to the vault was large enough that a dragon could walk into the vault and was made of dragon glass imbedded with the magic from Valkorian blood. It had intricate designs all over it with the house crest in the centre of the door. Placing his hand that he had cut on the crest, Hadrian allowed his blood to smear the door and asked for entrance. Only members of house Valkorian with Valkorian blood can open the vault. Anyone who tries to open the door who isn't in the family then they would be severely punished and would get a nasty surprise

Silence.

The door started slowly opening with a groan. Hadrian slowly walked into the vault slowly followed by Seleana. He saw only piles of gold and jewels. After looking around the first vault he moved to the next door that like the door to the main vault has protections on it. This door needs to be opened the same way as the first door only the person opening it also has to say the house words.

The second vault was like an armoury with armour made of valyrian steel and swords of dragon glass and valyrian steel. He called for his mother and father. He didn't get an answer. It was while they were looking through the armour that Hadrian saw his armour that his mother gifted to him on his 10 and 6 name day. The armour was made from a fallen star and with his mother's magic and her dragon Syrex's dragon flame. He called it mithril the way the armour gives a soft glow and is just as strong if not stronger than dragon glass. He made a note to come back and get it after he and Seleana found there family.

Hadrian then went to the last door which was the place where the house valkorian kept their most precious secrets and there 50 dragon eggs. Hadrian for a moment wondered what happened to his own dragon Helios and Seleana's dragon saphira. This door had the most dangerous of protection and even those of valkorian blood would die if they didn't do it correctly.

Using the other hand Hadrian placed it on the door and stated in his mind who he was. 'I am the heir of house Valkorian, Hadrian dearon Valkorian'. The door glowed for a second and then opened. The first thing Hadrian and Seleana saw was a surprise it was 3 dragons laying in front of the door. They could tell that they were alive by the hot air coming from the dragon's nostrils. It was Helios and saphira but the third dragon was a surprise it was vermithrax, Hadrian's only Cousin Luctretia Valkorian's dragon.

Hadrian walked over to Helios as Seleana walked over to saphira. Helios was an albino dragon with red under its wings and golden horns on its head. Were as saphira is a blue she dragon with silver under her wings and silver horns on her head. Vermithrax is a black dragon with white under her wings and white horns on its head. Hadrian wondered if his cousin was in here as vermithrax is very protective of her rider and wouldn't leave luctretia on her own.

Looking around the room Hadrian finally spotted them and he smiled "mom, dad. Thank god you are all ok". His mother and father were lying next to each other and next to them lay his cousin holding his younger sister Adeana's hand. It was when he heard Seleana crying that he went over her to see she was holding there 3 name day old son to her chest.

There son of 3 name days was the spitting image of him with his silver/gold hair and high cheek bones but he had his mother's lilac eyes. He looked like he was sleeping." Its ok Seleana we will wake them all up and find out what happened" he said softly.

"I'm not upset, I'm happy that he's ok and I can hold him again" she said through her tears of happiness.

"Ok, let's get ready to wake them up" he said. "We need to find out if any of the other valyrian cities are still standing or if any of the other houses are still alive".


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Hadrian had Seleana look through his mother grimoire. His mother is well known as the strongest mage in the freehold of Valyria. While she was doing that Hadrian had moved his parents, younger sister, cousin into a circle and was carrying his son to the circle. Looking down to his young son in his arms Hadrian began to worry that something might go wrong and his son hurt. He was unaware that he was tightening his grip and seleana was standing next to him with worry on her face. She touched his arm.

Finally breaking from his thoughts, Hadrian looked to seleana and offered an apologetic smile. Walking to the circle. He kissed his sons head and layed him next to his grandparents.

Sharing a look with seleana he slowly lifted his hand into the air and began to say the chant to awaken his family from there deep slumber. The circle around his family slowly started glow. Hadrian and seleana eventually had to close their eyes and then the glowing stopped. Hadrian stared at his family hoping it had worked.

He almost gave up hope. When his younger sister Adeana groaned and started to sit up very slowly. Beside her his cousin had started groaning and coughing as well. Hadrian looked at his parents as well watching to see if they would wake slowly his mother started to move and then cough he looked to his sister and cousin to see they were hugging each other. Walking over to his mother as she opened her amethyst eyes and sat up looking around her eyes found his and with a smile Hadrian ran over to her and hugged the life out of her. He may be 9 and 10 name days but that does not mean he loves his mother very much.

Hadrian opened his mouth to speak to her when he heard seleana cry of joy and the sound of his boy crying. Looking over he saw seleana on her knees hugging Aedric as he cried on her shoulder his little arms wrapped around her neck. Seleana looked at him and whispered in Aedric's ear.

Aedric spun around so fast Hadrian was worried he would fall but when his son's eyes found him. His son's eyes light up making the lilac ayes more violet looking. His son toddled to him as fast as his little legs aloud him all the while shouting "daddy". Opening his arms Hadrian encircled his arms around his son once he was in his arms.

"I missed you, daddy" his sons slightly muffed voice said as he buried his head into his father's neck and tightly wrapped his arms around Hadrian.

Seleana walked up to them and joined the family embrace. Looking up Hadrian saw his sister and cousin smile at him and then there faces turned to worry as they looked passed him.

Looking behind him, Hadrian watched as his mother knelt beside his father holding his hand. Leaving his wife to embrace his son Hadrian walked over and knelt next to his mother. His father was looking at them but he looked very pale and weak. It didn't look like his normal strong and proud father.

"Hadrian, my son." His father said in a calm but weak voice.

"I'm here father" Hadrian looked to his mother in panic, who nodded her head. A sad smile was on her face with tears streaming down her face.

"The spell I used to put us all to sleep and our dragons has left me very week and I'm afraid I won't be able to help you anymore" his father said.

"It's ok you just rest and build up your strength. You hear me. You're going to be ok!" Hadrian said with a tear streaming down his face. His father was dying and there was nothing he could do for him.

Hadrian placed his hands on his fathers head and chest. he started chanting an ancient healing ritual and his hands start to glow a soft silver colour. the healing ritual is something that there family uses in cases were one of the family is injured. his mother places her hand on his hands and begins to chant as well. the glow turns a gold colour and his father starts to gain some color to his face. Hadrian feels hands on his shoulders and looks behind, still chanting. Adeana and Lucretia had place there hands on his on his left shoulder and seleana had placed her hands on his right shoulder. the glow turned brighter and brighter, until it became an almost blinding white.

Finally Hadrian stopped chanting and looked down his father looked perfectly healthy and his face that had once had a few age lines on it had disappeared leaving his father looking like a young man in his prime.

Hi fathers amethyst eyes opened and looked at him and spoke in a proud and strong voice "You foolish boy, do you know what you could have done to yourself. that spell requires a lot of energy and you have been asleep for who knows how long. you could have injured or even killed yourself" he said angrily then he said "but you did good and succeeded so for that I am proud".

His father scowled at him and then smiled at him.

Hadrian turned once his father was sitting up and was hugging his mother. He looked at his own family and pulled his family into another hug. He kissed the top of his now sleeping sons head and then looked at his wife's face and pulled her into a searing kiss.

Seleana pov

We were all trying to figure out what to do and when to wake the dragons. I looked at my husband of four years and then at our son. she still couldn't believe she was married to the handsome Hadrian Valkorian and after only one year of marriage had already falling pregnant and had a son. She thought of her old family. the valkorian family ranked number 7 of the 40 dragon lord families as it was a very powerful and rich family and had over 20 dragons and 50 dragon eggs at the moment were as house Targaryen had ranked 31 in the 40 dragon lord house's with there 9 dragons and 5 dragon eggs. her family were rich but not very powerful.

Her father Aenar Targaryen had been excited when Hadrian and her had falling in love with one another. He had seen it as a chance for house Targaryen to rise into a higher station and rank in the 40 dragon lord families as house Valkorian was one of the 10 oldest dragon lord houses still alive and were known for there powerful magic users and there wealth. And the fact that it was his daughter who had caught the heir of house Valkorian's attention was just to good to be true.

She missed her mother Valeara Targaryen nee Velaryon. her mother with her heart shaped face and her beautiful straight silver hair that ran hound her mother back in long tresses. her bright lilac eyes like her own.

She also missed her siblings, her beautiful sister Deanys Targaryen who was a seer and looked just like her and their mother except she had there father's purple eye's. her handsome younger brother Gaemon Targaryen who at only 16 name days was already a strong fighter and looked just like there father.

She had heard that they had all left the freehold with 2 other Valyrion noble houses that were worn to house Targaryen. her mothers house Valeryon, house Celtigar.

She had been hurt her family would leave without telling her. she had heard that her sister had had dreams of the destruction of Valyria.

If only everyone had listened then maybe more valyrians would have put protections on there homes and they would still be alive.

She walked over to were everyone else. Adrian was sitting on his fathers lap. she smiled, there was nothing she loved more than her son.

"What are we going to do now father" the angelic and sweet voice of Adeana broke the silence that had taken hold in the vault.

Dearion smiled at his young daughter was well known through all of valyria for her beauty and was treated like a goddess by many Valyrians. He was sure that he would have been bombarded by thousands of marriage proposals if it were not for the fact that his daughter had already falling in love with a young man by the name Lorcan who was the heir of house Talaries another of the 40 dragon lord families.

He was friends with lord Landon Talaries and the two of them had been going through negotiations for a betrothal contract so that Adeana could marry the young heir Lorcan of house Talaries when the 14 flames had erupted. He hoped that house Talaries had been prepared and put protections on there castle as well or that at least young Lorcan Talaries was alive to save his daughter from a broken heart.

"We first need to find out what year it is and if there are any other survivors out there" he spoke in a serious voice. "Hadrian, you and Seleana were sleeping in your chamber when the flames erupted and the entire family in the castle was asleep did you see what has happened outside or if there where any other castles still standing" he asked his son.

"Yes" his son looked to his wife and then back to him "We saw fires everywhere and molten rock coming out of the ground and flowing through the city. most of the castles have collapsed or are burning, but we did see two or three that are still standing and in good condition".

Dearion nodded. hopefully one or two of they other Dragonlord Houses were still alive.

"ok, here's what we are going to do. Seleana, you and Adeana will look around the vaults and see if you can find anything useful" recieving a nod from them both he smiled and looked at his wife and his late brothers daughter. "Haleana, you and Lucretia will go around and search the castle find any provisions we may need" he got a nod from them and then looked and looked at his son again. "Hadrian, you and me will be going to the other castles nearby to see if there are any others still alive and if not then to get more provisions".


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Time skip...**

Hadrian and his father where standing in front of the main front door to their keep and the both of them had just finished casting a bubble head charm so that if the air is toxic they would still be able to breathe fresh air.

"You ready, son" Daerion spoke.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Hadrian's voice was calm but it had an uncertain sound to it.

Daerion nodded and then slowly he opened the door and dust which had be undisturbed for over 400 years blew into the air causing both men to cover their eyes and cough. Hadrian was the first to open his eyes and look outside slowly followed by his father. What they both saw horrified and disturbed them.

Death.

The city was in ruins. Molten lava flowed in rivers through the once vibrant streets of the city burning building and skeletons of those who were unable to escape in time. Thousands of skeletons of people and animals alike littered the ground as far as the eye could see. Then they saw something that shocked them, among the skeletons large monster sized skeletons lay. They were the skeletons of the once great beasts that ruled the skies of Valyria. The Dragons.

It looked as though even the mightiest beasts could not escape the 14 flames. Hadrian looked around his the courtyard of his family's once grand home. It looked like it was mostly untouched by the destruction. The stables on the left side of the courtyard were still standing and looked to be in good condition. The barracks at the right side of the courtyard looked a little worn down but still seem to be in good condition. The front gate of the castle was glowing a bright blue to show that the stasis spell on the castle was still active.

Looking at his father one more time Hadrian started walking towards the main gate. He placed his palm against the cold metal. The blue glow which has been active for 400 years started to get brighter and then in a flash of white light disappeared leaving the gates to the castle there original black color. The castle was built from black obsidian metal which had been forged from magic and dragon's flame.

"Hadrian" he heard his father call his name. Looking over to him, he saw his father looking over at the closest castle that remains standing even though there is a molten lava coming out of the ground right next to the cast main gate.

Hadrian recognized the castle as being the ancestral keep of house Bones, another one of the 40 dragon lord houses. His aunt Naella Bones nee Valkorian was his fathers younger sister and he knew that his father's brother-in-law Cadmus Bones was the current ruling lord of the house. Hadrian was suddenly assaulted by images of a girl of 16 name days with auburn hair and blue eyes, 'Susan Bones' the name sounded foreign to him. He shook his head and the girl disappeared from his mind.

Looking at his father, Hadrian knew his father wanted to know if his sister and her family was alive. He too was wondering if the house of Bones was extinct. He was best friends with his cousins Jacaerys Bones and Alethea Bones. They were the only children of his father's sister Naella and Cadmus Bones.

"We should check the castle anyway. Even if there aren't any survivors there may be some provisions or dragon eggs that we can take back" Daerion told his son as they cautiously walked towards the ancestral home of the Bones.

Arriving at the door Hadrian watched as his father pressed his palm on the gate pushed with all his might. The Bones were just as old as house Valkorian and have a vast history of magic and politics. A grinding noise broke Hadrian from his thoughts as the heavy gates started to open.

Stepping into the Bones courtyard with his sword drawn Hadrian's father motioned for Hadrian to draw his as well. The courtyard was empty except a boulder that looks as if it fell from the sky, which it probably did.

Together they walked towards the main doors to the castle. The doors were slightly open. The moment they stepped inside the ancient keep, the torches that lined the wall light up with blue flames, casting shadows along the walls.

"where do you think they are?" Hadrian asked his father as they walked into the receiving room after all the castle was as large as there own home. Hadrian looked towards the front of the hall where a platform with a large chair that the lord bones would most likely sit, and noticed that there was a pile of something lying on the floor.

It was the skeletons of a man and women, they were covered in a thin layer of dust and were wearing a pair of worn out gray robes with silver designs on them. A ring on the one of skeletons finger caught Hadrian father's attention. Kneeling down he lifted the hand the ring was on and his face went pale. It was a platinum band with a sapphire embedded in the metal with small amethysts surrounding the sapphire. It was the ring of the lord Bones. The skeleton also had a similar ring on its left hand but it was just a platinum band with a sapphire on it

Hadrian watched as his father shook in silence. His sister and her husband were dead. He looked around the hall hoping not to find the skeletons of his cousins.

He noticed a door at the back of the hall and walked over to it, leaving his father to mourn the death of his sister and brother-in-law. The door appeared locked but a quick unlocking spell (Alohomora) had it opening for Hadrian. It was a small room, but the glowing blue light coming from the walls shows a stasis charm was still active.

What quickly caught Hadrian's attention was the bodies lying in the center of the room. It was Jacaerys and Alethea. His cousins.

"Father!" He called his fathers name and ran to his cousins side.

Jacaerys looked just like Hadrian except he had slightly higher cheek bones and longer hair that reached his shoulders. Jacaerys also had the Indigo eyes of his father.

Alethea on the other hand looked just like her mother, Hadrian's late aunt Naella. Her hair fell in lush curls down to her breasts. She had violet eyes and was a real valyrian beauty.

Daerion came running into the room at the sound of his sons shout. He scanned the room for any dangers. Spotting his son kneeling over someone, he ran over to Hadrian who looked up and pointed at the person he was kneeling next to. It was his niece and nephew.

Daerion breathed a sigh of relief.

They both appeared to be okay. Their parents must have just finished the stasis spell over the small room when they died.

House Bones was still strong and alive.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin**

 **Chapter 4**

"Alethea" a silent whisper was heard by the only being in the Void.

It was dark. It was like she was floating in an endless world of darkness. She opened her eyes. Eyes such a bright violet in the dark, that they would put amethysts to shame. She moved her head to the right and the left.

She thought she heard someone. She closed her eyes again.

"Alethea" the voice again whispered. This time the voice was a little clearer.

"Alethea, you need to wake up sweetheart" she knew the voice was female and the thought she recognised it. 'Mother?' she looked around. Her mother was nowhere to be seen.

"Mother?" she called into the void.

Silence.

She was blinded by a ball of light that appeared to her right. After the dots disappeared she looked at the ball as it floated towards her.

"Yes Sweetheart, you need wake up" the Voice that she now recognised as her mother's urged her.

"Your father and I love you and Jacaerys with all our hearts. But we can't be with you anymore. I wish I could protect you, but I can't anymore. Just remember even though I'm gone I will always be with you."

"You need to wake. Your uncle and cousin are waiting for you" her mother's voice started to fade. "Now go. Go."

Alethea hand reached up to the ball of light. It flickered. She hesitated. The moment her fingers touched the sphere of light it started to spread along her arm and across her body. It was like being enveloped in a warm hug.

Alethea inhaled closing her eyes as the light started to brighten. just as she disappeared from the void she heard the last thing she would ever hear from her mother.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart. I wasn't you to live life to the fullest and know that even though you can't see me I will always be with you."

She felt her mother presence leave.

The first thing Alethea noticed as she started to wake was the stale air in the room she was in. She breathed in but then started to cough as the dust that had gathered in the room for the past 400 years was disturbed.

The coughing alerted the only other conscious people in the room to the fact that she was awake. Her felt someone lay a hand on her back, rubbing gently.

She opened her violet eyes to see her cousin Hadrian who was 2 name days older. She smiled thankfully to her Favourite cousin who she saw as an older brother.

"Hadrian" she rapped her arms around his neck, hugging him for the first time in years if the dust was any indication.

"Hey, Alethea its good to see you well, dear cousin".

"What was the last thing you remember?" He added.

A look of confusing appeared on Alethea's face. She tried to think of the last thing she remembered.

"The ground started to shake, and the air got very hot. I could hear the screams of terror from my room in the eastern tower. I looked outside to see molten rock coming out of the mountain. The sky was dark, and people were running away from the lava and fires that had started. I saw them all running for the harbour and the dragons taking off into the air trying to escape". She said with a horrified look on her face as she recounted the events of the Doom.

"I ran to the great hall. The Servants were running everywhere. Mother and Father were standing there with Jacaerys in the centre of the room. Mother quickly hugged Jacaerys and me, and my father kissed me on the head. Mother led me and Jacaerys into the private chambers to the side of the room. She told us to lay on the ground and started to do a ritual. The last thing I remember seeing is my mother smiling at me as she cried".

Alethea looked up too the faces of her uncle Daerion and Hadrian. Both were looking down or away from her. She became worried.

"What? What's wrong. Is it Jacaerys!" she asked them begining to panic.

"No, sweetheart" her uncle reassured her her brother was fine. "Its your mother and father".

"what's wrong with mother and father?" she looked around the room hoping to spot them.

Silence.

"Uncle Daerion".

Her uncle looked heartbroken.

"No".

'no please don't say it' she started to shake with fear as she began to realise.

"I'm afraid they're dead Alethea".

To sets of screams of agony were heard as both Alethea and the now awake Jacaerys, who nobody realised had awoke and heard the fate of his parents, cried over the deaths of their mother and father.

 **Sorry for the long wait but I promise to update quicker next time. And thank you everyone who likes this story.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait everyone, a family member of mine died not long ago and I couldn't update my fic** **'s** **or write more chapters for awhile.**

 **I did have chapters ready for uploading but during the summer someone broke into my house and stole my laptop that had all my work on it so I** **'ve had to start from scratch. Again sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up.**

 **Also someone asked me to change Adrian's name as it does not sound Valyrian. I have thought about it and have decided to change young Adrian's name to Aedric Valkorian.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones by George R.R. Martin or Harry Potter by J.k Rowling**

 **Chapter 5**

After checking both Jacaerys and Alethea for injuries, the group of four had then continued Ancestral castle of the Bones family. Most of the castle was in ruins. 

Eventually they came to the Study that had belonged to Dragon-lord Cadmus Bones and previous Lord Bones. Unlike the rest of the rooms in the castle this one spotless of any damage or destruction that had happened to the castle and the rest of the capital city of the Valyrian-Freehold,Valyria. 

Walking to the shelves of books lining the left wall of the study, Hadrian pulled out 2 shrunken trunks that his mother had given him, he handed one to Jacaerys who began collecting various items belonging to the House Bones. 

Turning back to the bookshelf. He nodded. Opening the now larger trunk and then looking at all the books on the shelves. 

Hadrian closed his violet eyes and concentrated. Before the Destruction of the capital city of Valyria, of the Dragonlord House Peverell, who were known for producing powerful mages. His mother's ancestor Aeramor Peverell who with his powerful magic managed to kill and disarm many of the water mages of the Roynar. 

Feeling the magic pulsing in his blood, Hadrian directed his magic to his palms which began to glow a blueish colour. The books on each shelf started to levitate  
towards the trunk. 

Alethea's gasp of surprise quickly caught everyone's attention. She stood next to the Lord's desk in the study, holding a scabbard of a sword that had previously been laying against the desk of Lord Cadmus Bones. 

Jacaerys walked towards his sister, who was looking towards him. Jacaerys smiled at his sister and then he pulled the sword from it's Scabbard. 

Dark ripples ran along the length of the sword. The pommel was shaped like a skull and was black in colour. The sword was one of the ancestral blades of House Bones, Bone Crusher. 

It was usually held by Lord Bones. House Bones had 3 ancestral swords 1 great sword and 2 bastard swords. Bone crusher was the ancestral great sword of House Bones. Cross and Bones were the names of the 2 bastard swords.

Only 2 of the swords had owners. Bone Crusher was previously wielded by Cadmus Bones, the late Lord Bones. Cross was wielded by Jacaerys cousin Aeloryx Bones. Who lived with his mother and father in Oros. 

Jacaerys ran his hand over the blade. ' I'm the Lord Bones now, I will make you proud father' He thought as his grip on the sword tightened. 

He looked up at the faces of his family. Alethea was smiling for the first time since they had found out that their parents were dead. 

" Well, I believe that is everything in the castle" Daerion spoke while his eyes looked around the study. The book shelves were now bare of any books and he had already searched the papers and documents on the lords desk for anything important. 

" Uncle" Alethea said. " Could we go to the vaults before we leave". 

"I see no harm in doing that. But, we must be careful". 

"Yes, uncle" "Yes, Father" Jacaerys and Alethea told their Uncle and Hadrian his father. 

Daerion nodded. The group of four then proceeded down the many corridors of Bones Castle. They eventually reached the entrance to the largest tower in the castle. They began the long climb up the large staircase to the vault. 

The Bones Vault unlike the Valkorian's was not built inside of the mountain behind it but inside the castle at the top of the largest tower. The entrance to the Bones Vault was built at the top of the long staircase. It too had protections on it from thieves. Only those with the blood of House Bones can enter the vault unless invited by a member of the Bones Family. 

Jacaerys walked up to the vault door. Taking a dagger from his belt he sliced his palm with the blade and pressed his bleeding hand against the door. 

" I, Lord Jacaerys Bones hereby allow Lord Daerion Valkorian and Hadrian Valkorian to have clearance to enter the Vault". As Alethea was a Bones by blood she did not need to be included in the command. 

Clicking noises could be heard as with a groan the heavy doors of the entrance to the vault began to open. Dust rose into the air as the doors opened, causing everyone to start coughing. As the dust cleared the group got there first glance of the vault which hadn't been opened in gods knows how long had passed since the 14 flames erupted. 

A sob escaped Alethea's mouth. They others looked in the direction she was looking, to see a large female dragon. Her amber scales glittered like gold and her hot breath filled the chamber with heat. It was Sunfyre, the dragon of Naella Bones nee Valkorian. 

Hadrian stood beside his father and cousin Jacaerys, as they watched his cousin Alethea approach the sleeping dragon. Alethea paused two feet from the head of Sunfyre who was said to be one of the largest dragons in Valyria. She raised her right hand and placed it against Sunfyre's snout. Other than a large exhale of hot air from the nostrils of the dragon it did not wake. 

"She is under a stasis spell"Hadrian informed Alethea who nodded. 

"Can you wake her" Alethea asked her cousin. Hadrian nodded. 

"Stand back" Hadrian warned her, Jacaerys pulled her beside him and their uncle Daerion. 

Hadrian closed his eyes and Exhaled. As he placed his palm on the top of Sunfyre head, his hand began to glow as the magic reacted to his intent. Words did not need to be spoken to do magic. It was all about intent and the amount of magic in the blood of the Valyrians. he broke the stasis spell placed on the dragon. 

He opened his eyes and stepped back. 

The cave started to rumble as the large dragon started to stir from its long slumber. Large golden eyes snapped open as the dragon gave a mighty roar  
.

"Easy girl" Hadrian tried to calm the massive dragon that was only a little smaller than his on dragon Helios.

Small Black flames erupted from the great beast it raised its massive head.

Alethea approached the dragon having left her brothers side once the dragon had awakened.

She placed her hands on the snout of Sunfyre, as said dragon lowered its head to look at Alethea. Dragon's were extremely intelligent and were very . Once a dragon and rider bond a connection is created. Also once bonded to a rider they were near unstoppable and will protect said rider until they or the rider are dead.

Sunfyre recognized the offspring of her rider and the other humans as family. She could also feel the connection between her and her rider was gone.

Alethea was startled when sunfyre pushed her snout against her and began to feel the bond start to connect with her.

'So Sunfyre wants me as her rider' she thought.

"Alright girl, Let's make mother proud" she smiled at the dragon.

Sunfyre let loose a mighty roar and black flames to the roof of the cavern.

 **Well that is it for this chapter. Hope every one enjoys and I will try and upload the next chapter soon.**


End file.
